Hajime Suzuki
|romaji=Suzuki Hajime |first = Battle 437 "The Three Men of Valor" |affiliation = Satsujinken |age = Unknown (Deceased, killed by Akira Hongō using Nejiri-Nukite) |art = Karate (Self-Taught Combination of the Mutenkendoku and Shinchi Nengen styles) |type = Unknown (probably Sei) |master = Akira Hongō, Shio Sakaki (self-taught from observing both of them) |disciple = Many young children at an unnamed karate dojo |Classification= Grand Master |Techniques=Bunshin Hishō Enpiotoshi Kumade Renpa Kuuchuu Sankaku Tobi Shotei Shuto no Kamae Unnamed Kicking Technique }} Suzuki Hajime was a Grand Master karateka and the late friend of Shio Sakaki and Akira Hongō. His death caused the two friends and rivals to become enemies. Both still remember him to this time. Appearance Hajime was a young man of average height with short, spiky blond hair and light brown eyes. Personality Hajime had a rather playful personality that could be provoked to seriousness when he is confronted with a serious matter, as seen when he eagerly fights a death match with Hongō and Sakaki in Yami's death match. At the same time, he is also comically afraid of the two in the same manner that Kenichi is. His serious personality could have had an impact upon Hongō in taking Shō Kanō as his successor. Hajime is very enthusiastic about, as he clearly demonstrates a desire to learn martial arts and use it in his future career. To this end, he especially enjoyed watching Sakaki fight with his arch-rival, Hongō, refereeing 250 of their matches and even requesting Hongō that his eyes are not to be closed upon his death so that he may watch his 251st match with Sakaki. Suzuki even tells the two that his dream is to become the strongest karate master. Skills Suzuki showed incredible talent and power as a martial artist. He was already powerful enough to see all the moves in Sakaki's fight against Hongō whom both Miu and Kenichi felt extremely difficult. Simply through observation, he was able to copy their techniques and was able to point out the flaws of their fighting style. During Yami's death match he was able to fight both Sakaki and Hongō and even overpower them. Hongō noticed very few flaws in his stance but stated that his hand movements were perfect and that he did not waste a single move. After seeing Suzuki copy their moves, both Sakaki and Hongō thought he was stronger than they were. The only thing that was holding him back was his illness, as it did affect him in fights on some occasions. He was also a highly talented teacher, able to give students very comprehensive instructions to better teach them the techniques. History Suzuki is first seen in Sakaki's flashback, asking the karateka to take him as his disciple. Sakaki's aversion to taking disciples prevents this, though Suzuki follows him nonetheless, and the pair soon encounter Hongō. Sakaki and Hongō exchange a few words regarding the tournament Sakaki entered, from which Hongō was absent, and Suzuki, hearing about this, asks to see them fight, acting as their referee. This first match observation ends in a blunder, as Suzuki has just encountered expert- or master-class fighters and admits that he didn't see carefully who managed to deal the finishing blow. This does not stop Sakaki and Hongō from having him referee their matches, and thus begins a long line of matches between the two, the winner alternating every match. At one point in his life, Suzuki discovers that he has contracted an illness, but disregards it, saying that he would like to live his life for what he believes in. Eventually, Suzuki joins Sakaki and Hongō in tracking down weapon dealers, curious to find a job he could use martial arts for. Suzuki notes that Sakaki is too reckless in his attacks while Hongō is too careful, and has them switch their stances. The next day, he is overjoyed to see that the two took on his suggestion. Suzuki later demonstrates his ability at copying their moves, earning him compliments from the two masters. Later, he sees Sakaki's older sister, falling in love with her to the point where he quickly eliminates the other weapon dealers and decides to protect the lunch that she sends the three while the other two fighters chase after the truck. Sometime during this period, he takes up a job teaching children karate. Suzuki's last moments in life come when Yami lures him to the pagoda, forcing him to fight a death match with Sakaki and Hongō, neither of which are as enthusiastic to fight him as he is to fight them. Suzuki ask both of his friends to attack him seriously as he does not have much time in life. Sakaki refuse to kill his friend and want him to live, but Hongō understood that Suzuki want to die in a battle as martial artist and accept to fight him seriously to the death. As Suzuki leaps to elbow Hongō from above, he is killed with Hongō's knife hand. As his last request, Suzuki asks Hongō to leave his eyes open, so that he would be able to see Hongō's final battle with Sakaki. His death ignites a rage in Sakaki that ultimately tears apart his friendship with Hongō. Battle Log *with Sakaki and Hongō vs. several thieves (won) *vs. Sakaki vs Hongō (interrupted) *vs. Hongō (loss, was killed) Category:Satsujinken Category:Karate Users Category:Sei Category:Deceased Category:Master Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Grand Master